1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-light emitting display device displaying an image by light emitted from an organic light emitting element.
In a structure of a general organic light emitting diode display, there is a substrate, a pixel electrode is positioned on the substrate, an organic layer including an emission layer (EML) is positioned on the pixel electrode, and a counter electrode is positioned on the organic layer. The organic layer may include another layer helping injection or transferring of holes between the pixel electrode and the emission layer, and another layer helping injection or transferring of electrons between the emission layer (EML) and a common electrode.
A driving principle of the organic light emitting diode display having the aforementioned structure is as follows. If a voltage is applied between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, the holes are injected into the emission layer through the layer helping injection or transferring of the holes from the pixel electrode, and the electrons are injected into the emission layer through the layer helping injection or transferring of the electrons from the common electrode. The holes and the electrons injected into the emission layer are recombined in the emission layer to generate an exciton, and light is emitted while the exciton is transferred from an excited state to a ground state. In this case, light is emitted by the generated energy, and the organic light emitting diode display displays an image by using the emitted light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.